battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shelby (dragon ball Z: Final Stand)
Summary Shelby is the main protagonist in dragon ball Z: Final stand, made by Roblox. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B '''l 9-A l '''High 8-C l 8-B '''l '''5-B l At least 9-C, Possibly 9-B Name: Shelby Origin: Roblox Age: '''unknown, '''Classification: Robloxian, Powers and Abilities: '''Martial arts, Chi manipulation used as defense and offense, Power Level Measuring via Green Scouter, Flight with and without chi manipulation, Energy Manipulation '''Attack Potency: Wall Level '''(Fought snakes), l '''Small Building Level (Can Destroy Large Trees) l Large Building Level (Destroyed a Large Building, also destroyed multiple buildings), l City Block Level (can Destroy a Shielded Tank), l Small Planet Level (fought a Saibamen, and a blue variant called Saibablue, which are just saibamens), l At least Street Level+ (fought against corrupted cops), Possibly Wall Level '''(should be compared to the Begin of the game), '''Speed: Subsonic travel speed, Hypersonic Flight speed, FTL combat and reaction speed (able to dodge various bullets from a gunner and reacted to them) (was able to take down a shielded tank without giving the shielded tank a chance to attack), Lifting Strength: Unknown 'l '''Athletic Human Level '(can throw bears, even gorillas) l '''Same l Class 100, Possibly Class K '''(can throw Shielded Tanks) l '''Same l Superhuman '''(can throw cops) '''Striking Strength: Wall Class (punched and harmed snakes) l Small Building Class (Throws a bear at a large tree, and the tree fell apart) l Large Building Class (Can smack Aliens from the air to ground easily, with a hole on the ground) l City Block Class '''(Can break a Shielded Tanks shield) l '''Small Planet Class (Can Smack Saibamens to the ground) l At least Street Class+, 'Possibly '''Wall Class '(Can Throw Corrupted Cops over fences) '''Durability: Wall Level (Survived hits from Snakes) l Small Building Level '(Survived hits from Bears, who are compared to Shelby) l '''Large Building Level '(Can survive being hit by a combo attack from an alien) l 'City Block Level '(can survive hits from multiple tanks) l '''Small Planet Level (survived attacks from Saibamens) l At least Street Level+ '''(survived attacks from guns, from corrupted cops), Possibly '''Wall Level Stamina: '''unknown (never seen tired) '''Range: '''hundreds of meters with ki, melee range with physical attacks '''Standard Equipment: '''none, '''Intelligence: '''unknown (never seen doing any puzzles) '''Weakness: '''when using chi manipulation, he drains his MP bar, '''Notable techniques / attacks: Energy beam: Shelby blasts a beam of chi, Double Sunday: Shelby blasts 2 purple beams of chi at one target, Dragon throw: Shelby grabs the enemy and swings the enemy away, Destructo disk: Shelby summons a disk of chi and throws it, Rush: Shelby charges at the enemy and kicks them to a distance Sledgehammer: Shelby smacks the enemy on the ground kamehameha: Shelby blasts a blue beam of chi, sometimes need to charge before using, is stronger then energy beam, Tribeam: Shelby blasts a bigger energy beam of chi, Wolf Fang Fist: Shelby makes a combo of fists Burning attack: Shelby creates a ball of chi, and fires it Explosive wave: Shelby Creates a destructive shield of chi, and blasts the shield Super Volley: Stronger version of Ki blast, but homes the enemy Ki blast: Shelby fires lots of little energy balls on the enemy Keys: Beginning of the Game l Bear and Gorilla quest '''l '''Alien Invasion Quest '''l '''Red Ribbon Quest l Saibamen Quest l Satan City Quests Others notable victories (1v1): notable losses (1v1): Inconclusive (1v1): Notable Victories (Battle Royale): Notable losses (Battle Royale): Inconclusive (Battle Royale): Notable Victories (Team Battle): Notable Losses (Team Battle): Inconclusive (Team Battle): Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Dragon Ball Category:Roblox Category:Robloxian